


Karol's Request

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, what’s up Karol?” The dark haired man looked down at the boy, a hand resting on his hip as he waited for the incoming question. </p><p>“Do you have any… tips?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karol's Request

”Yuri?” Karol looked up from his open bag, his cheeks flushed just slightly. If Yuri didn’t know any better, he would have thought it was due to the extreme heat the Lower Quarter was currently suffering through.

“Yeah, what’s up Karol?” The dark haired man looked down at the boy, a hand resting on his hip as he waited for the incoming question. 

“Do you have any… tips?" 

Yuri could have sworn the guild leader’s face just got a shade darker. ”Come on, you gotta be more specific than that.” 

Karol looked down again to resume rummaging through his bag, it was a rather aimless action, since Karol didn’t seem to be looking for anything in particular. “You know… girls. Tips on getting girls.” The last words were said so quietly Yuri almost didn’t catch them.

The question was a tough one. Yuri didn’t know how to explain something like that, it was just something that came naturally. “Eh. I knew this question would come one day, but I wasn’t expecting it this soon.”

Karol looked up at Yuri again, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “Don’t make such a big deal about it!”

"Well it’s just so hard to explain, you gotta give me a head start on these things.” Yuri had been planning on evading Karol’s question, but a familiar head of blond hair caught his eye. Perfect.

“Karol, how about I give you a demo? I’ll show you how to woo someone.” Yuri’s voice was cheery, and his eyes were mischievous. Karol was too excited to notice. 

“Sure!” Karol was an eager learner as well as a quick one. Yuri was sure this would be perfect opportunity to show the boy his skills.

“Just stay here,” Yuri smirked and looked back at Karol before making his way towards his blonde haired target, “just watch and learn.”

Karol closed his bag and sat on top of a random crate as he watched Yuri walk up to Flynn. He was unsure what to expect, but Yuri was so confident, maybe confidence was the key.

Yuri tapped Flynn’s armored shoulder and gave the newly-appointed commandant a winning smile; Flynn matched the smile with his own and Yuri had to stop for a second to admire the man. Flynn was just as handsome as he remembered with his lightly tanned skin and eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, alight with determination. The charming smile of his made the stars jealous with its brilliance and his barely-tamed, golden hair was also looking quite soft; the vigilante couldn’t help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

“Yuri, doing well I see.” Flynn greeted his old friend, the small smile still on his lips. “What brings you here? Shouldn’t you be at Dahngrest?" 

"Nah, came to visit here for old times sake. The old man was starting to worry about me.” Yuri chuckled before he tilted his head to the side, giving Flynn a curious look. "Why are you down here and not in your cushy office?“

Flynn’s jaw clenched and Yuri fought back a playful smirk--Flynn was just so attractive when he got defensive. 

"I was just checking up on everyone, I do it all the time-”

“Relax blondie, I was just giving you a hard time.” Yuri gave in and smirked, giving Flynn’s arm a playful punch. Flynn still looked to be on the upset side, but he calmed down quickly after that.

“You know Flynn, you’re pretty hot.” It was out of the blue but Flynn, was Flynn, and he had never stopped being Flynn because his response was exactly what Yuri had predicted. 

“It must be the armor, it soaks up sunlight really fast.” Flynn sighed and gave Yuri a ‘what can you do?’ smile. 

Yuri wanted to sigh, but he had to persist. For Karol’s sake. Yep.

“No, I mean attractive. Really attractive.” It was blunt, but it seemed to work because Flynn was already blushing like a schoolgirl who had just learned what sex was.

“Well, thanks, I guess.” Flynn rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze averting for a moment before he locked eyes with Yuri. 

“Take a compliment Commandant, you can’t be blushing like a virgin every time someone compliments you.”

Unknown to Yuri and Flynn, Judith was now a part of the peanut gallery.

“Hey Karol, what’s Yuri up to?”

Karol turned to Judith and smiled widely, “Yuri is showing me how to woo people.” Judith glanced over at Flynn and Yuri, squinting to confirm that it was them. She seemed to be thinking before she sat down beside Karol and smiled.

“I bet you 100 gald they’ll kiss.”

Karol turned bright red at that and a small argument shortly followed, though Karol eventually gave in. 

Meanwhile, Yuri was still chipping away at Flynn’s rocky exterior, it was harder than he thought. 

“You know Flynn, if you ever get too sore you could always come to me for a massage.” No mercy. Yuri’s flirting skills were in full throttle. His voice was low and suggestive as was his body language. 

“Well, that’s nice but-”

“Excuses, excuses Flynn. Why don’t we talk some more about this over dinner?” Yuri all but purred as he slyly placed his hand on Flynn’s hip. 

Flynn cleared his throat and brushed Yuri’s hand away. “People are looking- You know, just…- Fine, later tonight at the castle. I have to go-“

The blond commandant turned to make a hasty retreat but before he could escape, Yuri grabbed his hand and forced him to stop. With a firm yank, Yuri pulled Flynn back so that they were chest to chest. Yuri could feel how fast Flynn’s heart was beating as well as some of the heat that had been absorbed into the armor Flynn wore. “You’re not leaving until I get a goodbye kiss.”

Somehow the lesson for Karol had turned into a personal mission. Not that Yuri was feeling particularly guilty about it. 

Flynn knew he wasn’t going to get away and gave Yuri’s lips a clumsy peck that barely lasted a second. “That’s not gonna cut it, Flynn. Let me teach you the correct way.”

Flynn looked away but then looked back to his childhood friend who had been something more for some time now. It was thanks to Karol, and maybe fate, that this was even happening.

Yuri waited for Flynn to pull away or object but when he didn’t Yuri took that as an okay and leaned in slowly. Their noses bumped at first, but neither Yuri nor Flynn seemed to mind because the kiss continued, their lips connecting with a bit of uncertainty. Yuri was the one to move away but surprisingly it was Flynn who continued the kiss. It wasn’t a rushed or rough kiss, it was slow and meaningful. 

Their lips parted and Yuri smirked at Flynn, begrudgingly releasing him from his hold. “I see you enjoyed the kiss huh?”

“Shut up.”

Karol was slack-jawed and pink-faced. He hadn’t expected that at all. 

Judith was just wearing a smug smile as she turned to Karol, “That’ll be 100 gald.”

“What- but-!” Karol objected.

“Start counting."

**Author's Note:**

> Gay. So gay.


End file.
